Winter Love
by Tsubasa Yukimi
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi was a couple in the past live.YukiYuji the demon and ShuichiRumi a  kill Yuji without her free will and under a spell for eternalty.Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Winter Love

**Pairing: **EiriShuichi(Yuji and Rumi), TatsuRyu, HiroFujisaki and TohmaMika.

**Disclaimer:** Defiantly not mine.

**Warning:** Man pregnant in this fanfic, if you can't bear with it just pressed the back button, I won't blame you for not reading my fic. (sob)TT

**Chapter One**

_Long…long time ago there was a demon and human fell in love with each other when they first lay their eyes on each other; but good time's doesn't lasted very long. When the human girl's father found out that his daughter was in love with a demon; the girl's father went to seek for a medium to vanquish the demon and erased his daughter memories about the demon without her knowledge and with the medium's help; but with the condition that she has to married the mediumt. After the girl's memory was erased, the priest put a very strong spell on her and instructs her to kill the demon. _

_Blood splash in to the air as Rumi stab the cursed knife in to Yuji's chest. Yuji was shocked that Rumi did this to him._

_Yuji looks in to Rumi's eyes and saw no expression in it, "R…Ru…mi, why…are you…doing this to me? Don't you love me? TELL ME! I'm talking to you don't you hear me?" Yuji the demon was sad and shock at the same time but he still doesn't believe that Rumi his love was trying to kill him. Rumi look up to Yuji then turn to look at her hand that was covered with blood and fainted on Yuji. _

"_Rumiiiiiiii!" Yuji shouted._

"_Take your hand off my wife." A man with black hair wearing priest cloths walking out slowly from the dark._

"_W…What did you….just say? She is not your wife but mine…" Yuji looks angrily at the man._

"_No…no…no, you were the one who was wrong. She's my wife now. We were married yesterday with her father's permission. You know it was fun and exciting to have sex with her and she respond to it; I do hope you can see it one day but pity; you don't have the chance because you are going to die…now._

"_Nooooooooo, you are lying! Rumi won…'t do this to me. SHE'S MINE! We love each other!" Yuji holds Rumi tiedly with one of his hand and bares the pain on his chest as blood flow from his wound. _

"_To tell you one thing she was the one who agreed to vanquish you for good in the first place, I was just helping her a little, and she did most of the job." The man claimed to be Rumi's husband said with an evil smile on his face._

"_It can…t be…….AaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The priest took the opportunity to utter a spell to vanquish Yuji for good while Yuji was talking and looking at Rumi who was fainted on him._

"_You'll payyyyy….!!!!" Yuji shouted to the man and vanquish in to ashes._

"_You won't have a chance to do it. I'll put a very strong spell on Rumi's soul and memory, it will be bided for eternity. She will never remember you no matter you do_

"

* * *

**Two hundred years later….**

The sky was getting darker as the sun was disappearing in to the horizontal. The weather was getting colder as the month of December was getting near around the corner. A certain pink hair was walking in the street alone towards the nearby clinic. Shuichi felt very tired as he walks slowly to the clinic by himself. At first he was going to ask Eiri to accompany him to the clinic but he realizes that Eiri had his novel on death line this week and he doesn't want to disturb so he decided to go by himself.

**Ten minutes later in the clinic.**

"Mr. Shindo Shuichi."The nurse called.

"Hai!" Shuichi stand up from his place and walk to the door where the nurse stand and went inside it.

There was a very beautiful female doctor sitting inside waiting Shuichi to sit down. "Mr. Shindo, what can I help you?" The doctor asked Shuichi.

"I…I feel very tired, no appetite and easily get emotional lately." Shuichi said to the doctor.

"I see! Then, we just have to run a few test on you to see what really went wrong." The doctor said and smile to Shuichi.

"Ok."

A few minutes later, the doctor came back with a file on her hands and sit back on her chair. Shuichi was indeed a little nervous when the doctor came back with the report. The doctor opens the file and look up to Shuichi with a smile.

"Congratulation, Mr. Shindo. You were pregnant for ten weeks." The doctor said to Shuichi.

Shuichi stare shockly at the doctor and doesn't believe what he had heard just now. He was going to become a mother. He and Eiri were going to be parents.

"Mr. Shindo…Mr. Shindo…." The doctor call out.

"Hai!" Shuichi reply.

"You don't have to be so shock Mr. Shindo that you are pregnant. It's normal. As for the sickness that you mention just now; it was very normal when you are pregnant. You just have to eat more vegetables and fruits; if you vomit when you drinking water it would be better to eat ice cube to replace water you lose."

"But doctor isn't it unnormal for a male to get pregnant." Shuichi asked the doctor. The doctor just smile at Shuichi before she answer Shuichi question.

"Well time has change over the century!" That was the only answer that the doctor gave Shuichi and Shuichi just stare blankly at the doctor…..

* * *

Yuki was cooking in the kitchen when he heard the door open, "Tadaiima, Yuki! Doko iru no? (I'm back, Yuki! Where are you?) 

"In the kitchen!" Shuichi then realize that there was the smell of the food being cooked coming from the kitchen. Shuichi walk to their bedroom to hide the medicine first before he went to the kitchen. He still doesn't have the courage to tell Yuki yet about their baby. He knew 90 Yuki would shout at him if he knew it or tell him to go abortion as he knows that Yuki doesn't like kid very much. So when Yuki asked Shuichi where did he go just now? Shuichi just smile happily to Yuki and said that he was just going for a walk at the park for some fresh air….

Shuichi woke up late for work, so after he gets wash; then creep silently towards Yuki who was still sleep and kiss Yuki on the lips before he went to work. Shuichi run as fast as his leg can carry him but suddenly a van stops in front of him. Shuichi sense that something was wrong so when he started to turn around and run away from the van; a hand suddenly come from behind and cover his mouth with a handkerchief; Shuichi begin to struggle but a few moment later he begin to get weak after he inhale some of the chloroform; minutes later he black out and fainted.

Hiro was getting worried as he can't reach Shuichi handphone the whole morning. K was threatening to shot Shuichi the whole morning if Shuichi don't have a good reason for his lateness. Sakano had already fainted on the floor along time ago and Fujisaki was just sitting there silently and unhappy.

End Chapter 1

A/N: Hi this is my first fanfic on Gravitation. I hope all of you will love it. Please given me some feed back, no matter good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Winter Love

**Pairing: **EiriShuichi(Yuji and Rumi), TatsuRyu, HiroFujisaki and TohmaMika.

**Disclaimer:** Defiantly not mine.

**Warning:** Man pregnant in this fanfic, if you can't bear with it just pressed the back button, I won't blame you for not reading my fic. (sob)TT. Now the fic is getting interesting very moment now and then, as it unfold itself.

**Chapter Two**

The famous Eiri Yuki stir in his sleep as he felt the warm sun shining brightly at him through the window. He still didn't want to wake up as he had work until very late in the morning to meet his deadline, but the stupid telephone still wanted to ring at that very moment to wake him up. At first he wanted to leave it be, but it still rings after five minutes even he ignore it.

Eiri grab the phone angrily, still closing his eyes. He was ready to scold the person who disturbed his beauty sleep, but was a second late when he heard guns shot and Hiro's voice at the other end of the phone.

"BANG…BANG…K-san cut it out! I think Yuki-san as already pick up the phone!" Hiro shout at the top of his voice to K, Shuichi's manager.

"What are you waiting for? Speak to him quick or I'll shot you." K demand Hiro while pointing his rifer at Hiro.

Hiro quickly turn back to the phone in his hand and heard Yuki scolding him for waking him up.

"…better have a good reason for calling me up so early in the morning or else!" Yuki said grumpily to Hiro.

"Yuki-san it is already 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Is Shuichi there?" Hiro asked straight to the point."

"No! The brat is not here. Did he do something stupid again?" Yuki recall that Shuichi had kissed him on his lips before the brat went out to work but he didn't say it out to Hiro.

"So you mean that he went out to work this morning!" Hiro asked.

"Yes. He went out but late of course as usual. Is there something wrong?" Yuki asked suspiciously.

"He…We…well…how …" Hiro hesitated.

"**Split it**!" Yuki demanded angrily because lack of sleep.

"He hasn't reached here…yet and we can't seem to reach his handphone…it was always engaging the whole morning so we decided to call you if you…." Loud bang was heard at the end of the phone.

"know…something…**Yuki-san…Yuki-san…Damn**!" Yuki shouted to the phone.

**At Yuki's side…**

The famous Eiri Yuki quickly dresses up after he bangs the phone back to its original place. He was…well you can say worried about Shuichi, his little lover that he love and precious very much… even though he always scolded him.

//Where has he gone to? Why he didn't pick up his phone? Did he meet an accident?// Yuki thought desperately as he went out of the house while taking out his cell phone to call his lover.

"Damn…! Where have you been, Shuichi?" Yuki said it out loud after he heard the engaging tone after he call four times.

Yuki walk around the town…walk in every shops…walk in every dark alleys…call every 15 minutes…to Hiro and to Shuichi…but still can't find his lover anywhere, he was very desperate and don't know what to do until he heard someone calling his name.

"Uesugi-san!...Uesugi-san!..." Yuki turn to the person and saw the beautiful female doctor that opens a clinic near his apartment.

"Is there something wrong, Uesugi-san? Did you fight with Shindo-san again? It is not good to fight with him if he is on this time of stage, he will easily get hurt and abortion if you didn't take good care of him." The doctor continues to speak not realizing Yuki had a shock expression on his face.

Yuki wasn't in the mood of talking with another person except his lover. Then when the Doctor talks about Shuichi, he started to pay attention and then he cried out loud at the Doctor, "**Excuse me! What did you mean by this time of stage and abortion**?"

"Oh my…didn't Shindo-san tell you?" The doctor was shock at Yuki sudden out burst and explain.

"No! We didn't talk much lately but I know that he is sick and I told him to go to see a doctor." Yuki said.

"UESUGI-SAN! How could you? You made him run away didn't you!" The doctor scolded Yuki.

"Doc! Can you just please tell me what's going on with Shuichi?"

"He is pregnant! You idiot!" The Doctor said angrily to Yuki.

"Preg-nant! You must be kidding me, doc! How…he…didn't even told me!" Yuki mumble under his breath.

"When did he know that he is pregnant?"

"Yesterday, he came to my clinic for a check up and he asked why he was pregnant since he was a guy and I told him time has change over the time. I can't tell him the real reason, he will either don't believe me or depressed until he die on your arms." The doctor said secretly.

"What are.." Yuki was interrupt by the doctor.

"Give me your hand!" The doctor demand while taking her hand out of her jacket's pocket. Yuki was hesitating whether to listen to the doctor or not.

"I won't tell you anything if you don't take out your hand to me. Quick!" The doctor urged while smiling. Yuki had no choice but to take out his hand to the doctor since he really wanted to know what the doctor are going to tell him.(A/N: Whoa! Yuki was really being good for a change)

After the doctor hold Yuki's hand, she demands him to close his eyes and don't open it until she said so. Yuki did what the doctor said. Then something extraordinary happen while he closed his eyes. Yuki felt that he was floating in the air and the scenery before him was float backwards. Seconds later, the scenery before him stops. He saw a girl was drowning, and then a guy appeared out of nowhere; jump into the river to save the girl. Suddenly the scene change again, blood was everywhere; Yuki saw the girl stab the guy that rescue her earlier that scene, then another guy appeared from the dark and said something to the guy and the guy look sad and angry at the same time. The guy in blood was shouting at the other guy but the guy just smirk evilly and mutters something under his breath. Then the guy in blood just vanishes from the thin air. Just like that.

Yuki haven't recover from what he had saw just now, when the scenery before him change again; minutes later the doctor order him to open his eyes. Yuki only just came to his sense when the doctor began to ask him question.

"Well, Yuki can you tell me what have you remember from the scene that I show you just now?"

"Ah! A guy rescues a girl from drowning. Then…then… the girl stab the guy who saves her!? What is the meaning of all this?" Yuki demand an answer from the doctor.

"Do you notice anything in common between you and the guy; and between the girl and Shuichi?"

"I…don't know! I didn't really see their faces clearly. What is this have to do with us?"

"This has everything to do with the two of you or I must say the all of you! This is very important, Yuji. You mustn't repeat the same mistake again or you won't be given a change again."

"Firstly what are you talking? And second of all I'm not Yuji but Eiri!" Yuki step one step behind and begins to think that the doctor was a psycho. Yuki also felt that he was insane because of believing that doctors words.

"Eiri-san! I can't tell nor show you what happen in the past but I risk me life to do it because I'm your family white lighter for centuries; it is forbidden to tell a human the past or future because it will lead to many changes in time, past and future. I normally don't show myself easily to humans or the family I serve; but now I just can't bear to watch the tragic incident to happen again before me." The angel spread her wing to show Yuki that she wasn't playing a joke on him.

Then the angel flaps her wings and float in the air. "Eiri, I have to go now! The enemy is taking action now. There is one thing that I would like you to remember. You love Shuichi and deep down in your heart you know that he does too. You must trust him no matter what happens. Bring him back when he is lost in the darkness; you must see through all the masks that someone in the darkness make you see. The most important thing is that you must not lose yourself to the darkness that the enemies set for you; you will regret if you did. Trust him, Eiri. Trust him. Good luck for both of you" With that the Angel kiss Yuki's forehead and fly away.

Yuki stand on the pavement for gods knows how many hours. In Yuki's head, all the things that the angel said was repeating again and again but Yuki still don't know what the danger he was going to face was. Then his phone rang and took him out of his day dreaming.

"Hello!"

"Yuki-san! This is Hiro. We received a call from a clinic. They said they found Shuichi outside their door…"

"Where is he?" Yuki asked.

"A clinic called Kita Clinic near your house." Hiro answered.

"I'll be there in minutes." Yuki said to Hiro.

Five minutes later, Yuki reach the clinic. Hiro went up to him and explain the situation. Yuki know the Kita sensei was the angel and he was grateful that she had found him.

Yuki walk up to Shuichi and saw that Shuichi's head was bandage with clean bandage and some parts of is body was bandages too. Yuki was looking at Shuichi carefully when Kita Sensei talks to him.

"You don't have to worry! Both of them are saved. You just have to take good care of him. Remember what I say earlier." Kita sensei smile to Yuki and walk out of the room; but Yuki called to her.

"I don't understand what you are trying to tell me, sensei!" Yuki asked desperately.

"If you really want to know go asked your father or your brother. I think they can help you out. Ah! Before I forget, you can take him home now. He just needed a few days rest to recover and remember to take him to a hospital for a check up. Things that you know in the end won't be a very pleasant one for you, just bare in mind." With that the doctor walks out of the room quietly leaving Yuki and Shuichi all alone.

**Sensei-sir/doctor/teacher**

A/N: Chapter two ends. Please give me some feed back(R&R). No matter good or bad I'll appreciate it dearly. You are welcome to read my other fanfic on Prince of Tennis (Together and Inu no Monogatari: Aishiteru Ryoma). Arigatou Gosaimashita. Ja! Mata ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Winter Love

**Title:** Winter Love

**Pairing: **EiriShuichi(Yuji and Rumi), TatsuRyu, HiroFujisaki and TohmaMika.

**Disclaimer:** Defiantly not mine.

**Warning:** Man pregnant in this fanfic, if you can't bear with it just pressed the back button, I won't blame you for not reading my fic. (sob)TT. Now the fic is getting interesting very moment now and then, as it unfold itself.

**Chapter Three**

Millions and thousands of glittering snow flacks falls from the starry skies of Tokyo; cold wind flow softly towards an unclosed window. This made one of the figures sleeping on the bed stirred slightly and moved toward the source on warm.

Yuki holds Shuichi sleeping figure while being awake all night thinking of all the things that happens in a few hours back but was cut short by Shuichi's mumbling is his sleep.

"…run…save yourself…Yuki…(sob)…no…..no…" Shuichi mumble and begin to struggle to get free from Yuki's embrace, "Yuki…no…don't die…let me go…please save Yuk…"

"Shuichi! ...Shuichi! You are just having a bad dream…it is just a dream…Shuichi…calm down…wake up…look I'm fine, I'm here…Shui…Shui…I'm here…" Yuki tried to calm Shuichi down while embraces Shuichi tighter. A few minutes later, Shuichi begin to calm down and drop in to a deep slumber.

"Shui… what is going on…I don't understand at all…" Yuki said softly and then kiss Shuichi's forehead.

One week later…

Jinggle bells…Jinggle bells…Jinggle all the way…

The radio was broadcasting a Christmas song, when a particular person was sitting alone on the black couch sofa watching the ceilings without moving from the spot since the last two hours…

'What can I do…what I can do…I still haven't told Yuki about the baby…what a surprise! I'm the first male that can bare a child in this world…hahaha..h…(sob)…I don't know what to do…(sob)…and I felt that I'm getting forgetful and fainted very often lately…I keep wake up on the bed or in Yuki's arm in the night…and when I ask Yuki about it…he…he…would tell me…I think he started to hate me…'

'What's wrong with me…and now Yuki told me to get rest since he had ask Tohma to give me a long vacation…K was furious at first but after Yuki talk to him…he unexpectedly agreed…I wonder what Yuki told him…'

"Didn't I told you to rest…put on more clothes, it's winter now not summer." Shuichi was startle by Yuki sudden appearance, while Yuki throw Shuichi a blanket.

"Hai!"

"Yuki…"

"What?"

"Ah…Nothing…just nothing!" Shuichi just can't take up his courage to tell Yuki that he is pregnant.

Ever since Yuki know Shuichi was pregnant, he sleep early so that Shuichi will have more rest instead of staying late waiting for him. Shuichi was feeling strange about Yuki's change of behavior but at the same time he was happy as well as Yuki was having a health lifestyle…

* * *

Today was like other day both of them slept early…Shuichi was having his peaceful sleep when he heard bell rings in his dream…

Dream…

Suddenly Shuichi had a headache, "Ah…Ahh…(Gasping for air)…no…NO….AH…."

"Shuichi come to me!" Suddenly a voice was heard.

"No…I won't let you hurt him…Ah….I'll stop you…." Shuichi tried to be free from the curse that Aizawa set for him when he caught him a week earlier the curse will only be activate when he heard the bell rings that made by Aizawa.

"Now…now don't be so stubborn… if not I will make you kill your lover when he is sleeping!"

"No…no…please I beg you don't… I'll do anything as you say…please don't hurt him." Shuichi cried out.

"That's better…now…come here…" Shuichi stand up and walk to Aizawa. When Shuichi stand in front of him; Aizawa lift Shuichi's chin and kiss him hardly; Shuichi was startle by Aizawa's action and struggle to get free but Aizawa was too strong for him.

Tears flow down from the corner of Shuichi eyes as Aizawa was kissing him and touch him body lustily. Then the scene change; Aizawa was making out with Shuichi on a bed with mirrors all around them. Shuichi see himself rape by Aizawa but can't do anything.

'No…please stop…I beg you…" Shuichi cried. "Why are you doing this to me…please don't hurt Yuki…Ahhh…" Shuichi beg Aizawa was sucking Shuichi nipple; ignoring Shuichi cries.

"Hahahah…." Aizawa laugh out loud. "You didn't change do you, Rumi?"

"What!..."

"You don't remember…right sorry about that…I bind your memory centuries ago…so you will not remember your lover…I love you Rumi…or Shuichi. I just don't understand why you still love him after so many centuries…every time I make you kill him…again and again…I want to make you love me…WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!!WHY!!" Aizawa shouted madly at Shuichi.

"I…I…" Shuichi was scared and blur on what Aizawa was telling him.

"Nevermind…I'll make you remember…there is only one way to remember and that is to kill him…" Aizawa smile evilly at Shuichi and pointed a big mirror. The mirror show that Yuki was sleeping while Shuichi was waking up quietly; walk out of the room and to the kitchen to took a knife…

"No…no please…no…Yuki….run…." Shuichi cried as his tears flow down fiercely…

In the real world…

Yuki felt that Shuichi was getting up from the bed and walking out of the room. Yuki didn't say anything as he thought that Shuichi was probable went to the bathroom or having something to drink.

Then he heard something metal drop on the floor with a loud bang…minutes later Shuichi came back to the bedroom with a knife. Yuki realize it as he saw it quite clearly but he didn't even move even though Shuichi walk and stand beside him.

Yuki waited Shuichi to do his move before he took his action but nothing came but water was dropping to his face and Yuki realize it was Shuichi crying. Yuki open the table lamp and saw Shuichi was holding a knife with a blank expression on his face while tears flowing fiercely from his eyes.

"Shuichi…Shu give me the knife." Yuki demand the knife from Shuichi but instead of giving the knife to Yuki; Shuichi shook his head and said, "Yuji…run…Yu…ji run…I don't…want to…kill you...he's back…he is back…last chance…must change…Yuji…" Shuichi mumble softly but Yuki heard very thing.

"Now…DIE!" Shuichi shouted. Shuichi hold the knife high up and stab Yuki but he miss it; the knife stab on the bed. Shuichi took some time to take the knife out from the bed so Yuki took this opportunity to make Shuichi faint by giving a hit on Shuichi shoulder.

"Thup…Shu…Shu…I sorry…" Shuichi fainted on Yuki….

A/n: Sorry for late updating it…very busy…Hope you guys like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Winter Love

**Title:** Winter Love

**Pairing: **EiriShuichi(Yuji and Rumi), TatsuRyu, HiroFujisaki and TohmaMika.

**Disclaimer:** Defiantly not mine.

**Warning:** Man pregnant in this fanfic, if you can't bear with it just pressed the back button, I won't blame you for not reading my fic. (sob)TT. Now the fic is getting interesting very moment now and then, as it unfold itself.

**Chapter ****Four**

It was three in the morning when Tatsuha was awaken by his handphone.

"Mo…shi…Moshi." Tatsuha mumble sleepily.

"Tatsuha! Wake up and get your ass here as fast as you can…this is an order!" Eiri yell at his brother before he ends his phone without waiting Tatsuha to reply.

"What…aniki?" Tatsuha was awake by the sudden yell.

"It's four in the morning…" Tatsuha's head was going to hit the pillow when his handphone ring again.

"Tatsuha…don't you dare sleep and bring all talisman or anything that can chase demon or spirit away…Fast..." Eiri yet again end his call without giving a change to Tatsuha to speak.

"Ani…(sigh)…I think I better do what he says…" Tatsuha got up from him bed and get ready.

One and a half hours later, Tatsuha reach his brother house front door.

Ding…Dong….

"What took you so long?" Eiri said in a frustrated tone; walk back to his bedroom.

"Well…what do you expect? I was sleeping when you call and I have to search and take the things that you ask?" Tatsuha followed behind his brother and walked in to the bedroom and saw a knife on the floor.

"Why there is a knife on your floor?" Tatsuha look at his brother suspiciously.

Yuki told Tatsuha about the incident earlier, he even told Tatsuha about the 'angel'. Yuki was felt that he was going insane if this go on until Tatsuha asked…

"Don't you remember the bedtime story that mom always tell us when we were still kids?" Tatsuha asked in disbelieve.

"What bedtime story?"

"You don't remember! How could you…mom always remind us to remember it so that it help us in the future."

"How it was related to us …that story was so long ago that I barely even remember it."

"That it …that's the problem you don't remember…the story was the same as your situation." Tatsuha explain.

"Tell me more…I'm getting a headache now…" Eiri rube his temples.

"You know…father always wanted all of us to inherited the family's temple if can when we were young…but you didn't…Nee-Chan didn't…but it was I who inherited it…father know about the curse was going to fall on one of us…"

"…he was scared when he knew Nee-Chan is dating with Tohma san but nothing happen…and then when you killed Yuki Kitazawa, we knew it was you…you will bare the curse. So we do anything we can to stop the curse; we give you a fiancée…we don't want you come to the city…we want you to inherit the temple; but you ran away we can't stop you…we must bring you back before it is too late, so Nee-Chan and I took turns to visit you….to bring you back home…" Tatsuha look at his brother.

"Why didn't you told me?"

"Would you believe me?...No…I myself don't believe it until you kill someone…it was just like in the prophecy; that the one who bare the curse will do something brutal like killing and the one who is meant for you didn't mind at all and will love you with all it's heart no matter what happen just like Shuichi love you…he didn't left you when he knew you kill a guy…he didn't hate you when you scold him or chase him out of the house…but he love you more and more…endlessly…"

"What about the prophecy…what does it say?"

"Shuichi must die…" Tatsuha look at his brother sadly.

"WHAT!" Eiri yelled; then turn to look at Shuichi if he woke him up.

"…for good to end the curse that was carried for generations…it' the only way…the curse will never be broken if you were the one who died in the end…I'm sorry…but this is the only way…" Tatsuha apologies.

"I won't let him die…" Yuki lift Shuichi up from the bed; hug him as he cried ….

Shuichi was still in his dreams that were control by Aizawa. He was relieved that he didn't harm Yuki but he was not sure he had the power to prevent it from happening again. If he was correct…he won't be remembering a thing when he woke up and he knows that Yuki won't tell him anything either…

Shuichi was in his train of thought when he realizes that Aizawa was touching him again. He struggle but he was tie up .

"No…please I beg you…let me go…."Shuichi put his hand in front of himself to prevent Aizawa to come near him.

"Ha…Ha…Ha…Shut up…(slap)…or I'll take the baby from you… " Aizawa hold Shuichi's hands and kiss him rudely; hand on Shuichi's stomach.

"Mmm…let…mmm…g…." Shuichi bit Aizawa's lip; earn another slap on the face and the tearing sound of his shirt.

"NO……….." Suddenly Shuichi's body was glowing with light after he shouted and disappears in front of Aizawa.

" Master!" Someone came out from the dark.

"Never mind…I will get him next time…. I promise…" Aizawa look at the spot where Shuichi was a few seconds ago.

"Yes master."

Back to the real world…

Yuki felt warmest from Shuichi's body; Yuki look at Shuichi and found that Shuichi was awake and looking at him with blur expression.

"Yu…Yuki…!" Shuichi touch the tears that were still flowing down from his lover's eyes.

"…why are …you…crying…?" Shuichi said in a soft voice.

"Nothing…just had a nightmare…" Shuichi hug Yuki and rub his head lightly on Yuki's chest to comfort him.

"…the nightmare will go away….the nightmare will go away…" Shuichi chanted. Yuki smile at his lover cute action.

"The nightmare won't go away…even you do that silly…" Yuki rubbed Shuichi's hair roughly. Shuichi pouted.

"But it works for me when I was a little baby…" Shuichi put his left hand on his stomach unconsciously. Yuki look at his lover's action; Yuki touch Shuichi's left hand, Shuichi look up at Yuki and felt uneasy.

"Shuichi tell me…"

"…what…tell…tell you what?" Shuichi was scared

"Our baby!"

"Baby…what baby?" Shuichi leave Yuki's embrace.

"Tell me the truth…do you have my baby?" Yuki put his both hands on Shuichi's shoulders.

"I…I…" Shuichi cried.

"Shu…" Yuki look at his lover worriedly.

"Please…please don't take the baby away…" Shuichi pleaded. " Don't take my baby…don't…"

"Shu calm down no one is going to take the baby away…I promise…" Yuki took Shuichi into his shoulder and hug him protectively.

"…really…no one…"

"Yes, no one is going to take the baby from you." Yuki assure his lover.

"Yuki…you are not mad at me…" Shuichi hug his lover.

"Why I have to be mad at you?" Yuki lift Shuichi's chin and look into his lover's purple orb and found tears in it.

"…you hate kids…you say they are annoying…disrespectful….little brat…" Yuki kiss Shuichi to shut him up.

"You talk too much…and I don't mind if it's our baby…." Shuichi look at his lover unbelief of what he had heard…did Yuki say he didn't mind having a baby with …him…or he was still in a dream…

"…you really…you will…the baby…no taking away…the baby.. with us forever…"

"Yes, forever." Yuki kiss Shuichi's forehead to assure him.

A/N: Sorry for late chapter…really busy…really busy. Please comment.


End file.
